


About horror movies and Toru's hug

by sukunas



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Btw happy halloween, M/M, This was supposed to be a fluffy but I think I failed, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunas/pseuds/sukunas
Summary: Where Taka wasn't a big fan of horror movies, but watched to have more time with Toru.And maybe, just maybe, to hug Toru too.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 22





	About horror movies and Toru's hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's been a while since I came here to post something. I kinda missed you all and I felt so happy with everyone here.
> 
> By the way, I tried to make something fluffy so I hope everyone here like it!  
> And before I forget, happy halloween to you all.
> 
> PS: English isn't my native language so I am really, really sorry if something is wrong.

Takahiro wasn’t a big fan of horror movies.

He wasn't afraid. _Pff obviously not_. Takahiro just didn't think it was very cool the countless scenes full of blood and the countless ghosts, zombies, demons and otherworldly beings haunting people. It had nothing to do with fear. Nothing. It was just a personal opinion. That's all.

“Are you sure you really want to do this horror movie marathon? We can watch something else.” Toru screamed so Taka could hear him. He was in the kitchen finishing making popcorn while the vocalist was in the living room.

Unlike Takahiro, Toru loved watching horror movies. He wasn’t afraid, some movies were so badly made that the guitarist couldn't hold the laughs. Whenever Toru had time - that is, when he wasn't touring with the band or stuck in the studio - he was watching a TV series or movie of the genre.

“Yes, Toru! I am very sure! Now shut up and bring the popcorn.” Taka screamed back and snug on the blonde's couch. Of course he wanted to watch those bizarre movies with the guitarist, if not he wouldn't even be there.

Toru let out a giggle and headed towards the room with the popcorn and some beers. He sat next to Taka and turned on the TV. Started first with The Walking Dead. The guitarist was a few episodes of the TV series delayed as the commitments to the band were so many that he barely had time to sit in front of the TV to watch.

In a very few minutes Toru was completely immersed in the scenes that were shown on TV. He watched so glazed that he didn't even blink his eyes. Taka, on the other hand, looked at the TV with his eyebrows frowning, trying to understand the plot.

The two spent the entire afternoon watching the series. Takahiro even found the plot interesting even with all the zombies and blood. At the end of the last episode of the available season, Toru looked at his watch and it was almost seven at night.

“Do you still want to continue with the movies?” Toru asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Taka looked confused at the guitarist.

"You are usually afraid of horror movies. I was even impressed that you watched The Walking Dead without screaming at every zombie that appeared.” Toru said and soon afterwards dodged a pillow that the vocalist threw towards him.

"I'm not afraid, okay? I just don't like it” Takahiro replied and ate the popcorn that was still in the jar. _“_ Being afraid and not liking something are totally different things.”

"If you don’t like it, why are you still watching?” Toru asked. Now that Takahiro had said he didn't like horror movies, the guitarist felt curious to know why he kept watching even though he didn't.

"Let’s watch the movie, okay?” Taka said sulkily and looked away from the guitarist.

Toru may have seen it wrong, but he swears he saw the vocalist's cheeks turn red. The guitarist said nothing more and played the movie. They were watching _It_ and just like earlier, in a few minutes Toru had totally forgotten everything around him and focused his gaze on the scenes.

Taka on the other hand did not want to admit it, but he was afraid. So fucking afraid. He had already watched the movie trailer and knew very well what was in it. “ _Fuck! I should have said that I didn't want to watch_ ”. Takahiro thought as he cowered discreetly on Toru's couch.

The film followed and with each more tense scene Takahiro bit his lips to hide his fear and the urge to scream, but in a certain part he couldn't hide anymore.

Suddenly, the killer clown from the movie appears on TV in a very scary way and that was enough to make Takahiro scream and hide under the blanket that Toru had grabbed for them to cover - the night was a little cold.

As if he expected that kind of reaction from the vocalist, Toru chuckled and paused the film. He approached Takahiro and took the blanket off him, seeing Taka all curled up and with his eyes closed. Cute.

“Silly.” Toru laughed again and pulled Taka close to him and hugged him. “Do you want to watch something else?” 

“It's okay we can continue”. Taka whispered and snuggled up in Toru's arms. The guitarist hugged him a little tighter and went back to playing the movie, continuing where they left off.

The movie was still a few long minutes away. Takahiro was still frightened by the sudden appearances of the killer clown on TV and was still uncomfortable with the amount of blood in the film, but Toru's hug and the caress that the guitarist made in his hair made him a little more relaxed.

When the movie was over, Taka was already asleep. Toru smiled. It was always that way. He always called Takahiro to watch horror movies with him. The vocalist always got scared and always ended up falling asleep hugging Toru soon after.

A warning went on in the guitarist's head. Hugs. That’s why Takahiro never refused his invitations to horror movie marathons. Because the two always ended up hugging each other on Toru's couch. That realization made the guitarist smile a little shy.

“If being hugged to me was what you wanted, you just had to ask.” Toru whispered as he stroked the vocalist's back.

Toru didn't notice but Taka was half awake — he woke up with the guitarist's caress — and blushed as soon as he heard him whisper those words in such a loving way.

Maybe Takahiro no longer needs to use horror movies as an excuse to hug Toru.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> I really hope you all liked it.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me, I made an account on twitter. You guys can follow me there (https://twitter.com/eyeoftstorm)  
> I'm thinking of posting au there too, but this is something I not sure yet.
> 
> Please everyone stay safe and healthy. See you soon!


End file.
